Hajime Saito
Zerostyle is a seriously cool dude. Like AOC and CCO he's a kiwami based entertainer type. He cares deeply about erotica and soap, as well as what time it is. He is really angry most of the time. He uses his knowledge to announce what time it is. He is lucky that AOC didn't hear him declaring the time. AOC would be pissed the fuck off. Zerostyle's best friends are Rin Kagamine and Relius Clover. Zerostyle has great taste in friends. Shit Zerostyle does Zerostyle is fucking cool. He breaks through the wall saying crap about whose head belongs to him. He has a part time job as a clock. He also punishes people for dropping their guards by killing them on the spot. The only justice he believes in is AK SOK ZAN. One time he challenged Ken-chan and he broke his sword but he was all "NO" and took his belt off and choked him. It was a tie even though Ken-chan had a katana and Zerostyle had a fucking belt. This other time he fought CCO. He flew through the wall and said he was after his cranium but CCO blocked using his vintage hat and cut his legs real mean like. Then he did his soap style attack and his clock impression to throw CCO off as he is a real trickster. Then CCO said "UN PEQUE" in dorped Spanish and dropped his guard. However Zerostyle saw his chance and magically turned portugese and was all "VOCÉ VAI MORRER!" in the single most erotic way anyone ever would be but he was also using GATOTSU ZERO STYLE and GATOTSU ZERO SHIKI and GATOTSU NÚMERO DOS! but CCO survived and told him that he actually didn't and he totally called composure on it and then he made him go "EEUUUAAAGHHH" and knocked him out of the rurouni kenshin universe and into the digimon universe. Spain Zerostyle invented spain. That's why it's just as cool as him. He invented all sorts of phrases to go with the country he invented, like "Tú cabeza es mía" "GATOTSU NÚMERO DOS!" "HEEYAAAAAAAH" and "EUUAAAAAAGGGHHHH" AOC invented the original bullfight. The original concept was that you charged head on at the bull while shouting about erotica but most of Spain didn't really dig that so they made a cooler version of it with costumes and torture. Zerostyle chillaxed about this and was just all rock on. The only country to oppose Zerostyle's magestic creation is Russia, the joint creation of Ken-chan and CCO. Their loud weird noises frequently drown out and consequently overpower Spain's cool phrases. NO MORIRÉ ZEROSTYLE'S LINES! MAKOTO CCO! YOUR HEAD BELONGS TO ME! Unfortunately I'm not prepared for death yet. AK SOK ZAN Fine. I'll kill you now. >:) Letting down your guard to clear away the body of a single wounded man was a FATAL MISTAKE. Then AND now! HEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MEAHKOWTOH CCO!!!!! TU CABEZA ES MIIIAAAA!!! GATOTSU NUMERO DOOOS!!!! GATOTSU NUMERO TRREESSSSS!!!! FUERTE!!!!!! EEEEEEUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! HUUAAAAAAHH-MUUAAAAAAAAAAA-SHISHIE-O, HUAAAAAAAAGHGGHGH UOHHOH SISSYO! VOCE VAI MORRER!! ... GATOTSU ZERO STYLE! Don't get carried away boys~ SEX SECOND STYLE THIRD STYLE SOAP STYLE BIRD STYLE EROS TIME NO MORIRE >:) TECNICA SECRETA NUMERO CERO HNGH HAUHNGH HHNGH AAAAAHHHH BLAERHAERHAEHRAEGHEGRHAGELRAGELRAGERHA YOU! YOU MURDERIN' BASTARD! HHUEEEAAAAAGGGHHHH!!! DIE SHISHYO, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Shishio Makoto! >:( AAAAAAGHHH, AHAHHAGHAHGHAGH, GRAAAGGHGHH, GHAHGHGHGHGNGHGHNGH... AGHAHGHAGHH, GAHGHAG! >:O UWHAAAUAAUAUAUAAAGHGHH Unfortunately I'm not PREPARED for death yet. I won't be until I'm certain you're DEAD. It is the only justice I care about. You're DROPPED YOUR GUARD to say that, the only cure for YOUR disease is DEATH! Hello there! I'm a pharmacist from Tama! I'm Goro Fujita. Kenshi get 'em before he gets YOU! This pathetic boxing of yours is Really Boring! Category:Animu Category:Characters Category:Badass Characters Category:Spanish